The content of my co-pending U.S. patent application, filed on even date herewith, entitled xe2x80x9cMethods and Apparatus for a Linear Guiding Devicexe2x80x9d, is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
This invention relates to apparatus and methods for control of a material processing or bevel device.
Automated multi-axis machines and the like can be used for processing workpieces. Typical processes that multi-axis machines can be used for, are cutting and welding workpieces. In one embodiment, workpieces can be cut by attaching a plasma arc torch to a multi-axis machine.
One problem with placing a plasma arc torch on a multi-axis machine is that supply lines (e.g., gas hoses and electrical cables) for the plasma arc torch, which supply shield gas and current to the torch, can become twisted or strained during operation of the multi-axis machine. Currently, when the torch is translated/rotated to a desired cutting position, the machine must retrace its movement so that the torch supply lines are unravelled as the torch is reset to its starting position. The twisting of torch supply lines limits their life.
One method to improve the life of the supply lines is to pass each component of the lines through a rotational device. For the cables which supply current to the torch, a slip ring can be used as a rotational device. For the hoses which supply gas to the torch, a mechanical seal type rotational device can be used. These devices, however, are costly to install and maintain and have limited useful lives.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus and methods for control of a material processing device which will obviate or minimise the foregoing disadvantages in a simple yet effective manner or which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.
It has been discovered that when a material processing device such as a torch is mounted on a multi-axis machine, motion of the device can be coordinated with the motion of the multi-axis machine to reduce loading on the supply lines, resulting in longer service life. In addition, it has also been discovered that when the motion of the device is coordinated with the motion of the multi-axis machine, the angle of the cutting head can be set by using a unique angle drive mechanism which is not part of a conventional multi-axis machine.
Therefore the invention provides a multi-axis machine apparatus for the control of the motion of a material processing device. The device has supply means and the apparatus has a supply co-ordination means wherein the motion of the processing device can be co-ordinated with the motion of the apparatus such that the loading or twisting forces on the supply means is substantially reduced.
Preferably the supply co-ordination means includes an upper assembly and a lower assembly wherein the upper assembly includes an angle drive mechanism for controlling vertical angular rotation of the processing device and includes a rotator assembly for supporting the horizontal rotation of the processing device.
Preferably the lower assembly is provided with a device support which device is supported by an angular processing device support wherein the support provides a structure to enable the device to angularly move within.
Preferably the angle drive mechanism is located at an upper end of the upper assembly, the rotator housing assembly is connectively located below the angle drive mechanism and the angular device support is located at the lowest end of the lower assembly wherein the angle drive mechanism raises and lowers, the lower assembly in the vertical direction to set the angle of the processing device in the device support, and the rotator housing assembly independently supports the rotation of the processing device in a horizontal plane.
Preferably the angle drive mechanism includes a linear actuator and pivoting rod wherein the linear actuator is connected to an upper end of the pivoting rod and a lowe end of the pivoting rod is connected to the angular device support wherein movement of the linear actuator moves the rod which moves the device within the device support.
Preferably the linear actuator comprises a motor and rack and pinion mechanism which raises and lowers the lower assembly via the rack and pinion on a vertical hollow shaft assembly wherein the hollow shaft allows for the feeding of the supply means therein for a processing device located in the processing device support.
Preferably the co-ordination means includes a flexible drive system connectively located between the upper and lower assembly, for transferring the rotation from one end of the apparatus to the other wherein the flexible drive system comprises a flexible drive between a drive pinion and a driven pinion which engage a drive gear and a following driven gear respectively.
Preferably the rotator housing assembly includes a rotator motor and mounting plate.
Preferably the drive gear is supported and located at the lower end of the hollow shaft of the angle drive mechanism, at an upper end of the flexible drive and the drive gear is attached to a device support bearing located at the lower end of the flexible drive, the driven gear being connected to the flexible drive via the pinion wherein initiation of the rotator motor rotates the housing and the drive pinion which rotates the driven pinion by way of the flexible drive, the lower following gear rotates the processing device.
Preferably the flexible drive has a gear and pinion system at the upper end of the shaft and similarly for the lower end, wherein the lower assembly is able to move anywhere within the range of the drive shaft yet not allow the processing device to rotate therefore eliminating cable twist for the supply to the processing mechanism.
Preferably the processing device is a cutting mechanism.
Alternatively the processing device is a plasma arc mechanism.
Preferably the device support includes a curved track, wherein the track is rotatable horizontally by initiation of the rotator motor.
Preferably the track is a channel member.
Preferably the rotator housing mounting plate is connected to the device support and push rod.
Preferably when the angle drive mechanism operates, the rack and pinion mechanism moves vertically shifting the shaft and push rod to move the processing device in the channel.
Preferably the lower bearing forms a part of the mounting for the processing mechanism.
The invention also provides an angle drive mechanism for setting the angle of a processing device. The mechanism includes a linear actuator connected to a rod and the rod is pivotally connected at a first end to the actuator and connected at a second end to a device support, the actuator being connected to the rod such that movement of the actuator causes the rod to move the processing device relative to the device support, in the device support.
Preferably the linear actuator includes a motor and a rack and pinion assembly mounted on a first vertical shaft.
Preferably the device support is a curved track.
Preferably the rod is connected to a second vertical shaft wherein the rod is angled in orientation with respect to the second vertical shaft.
The invention provides a method for rotating a processing device mounted on a multi-axis apparatus, the method comprising the steps of:
a) providing a linear actuator;
b) providing a device support;
c) providing a connecting rod pivotally connected at a first end to the actuator and connected at a second end to the device support;
d) energising the actuator to linearly move the first end of the rod to angularly rotate the device in the device support.
The invention further provides a method for rotating a processing device mounted on a multi-axis machine. The device having supply means such that the supply means are not twisted or stressed, the method comprising the steps of:
1. providing a device support;
2. providing an angle drive mechanism wherein the angle drive mechanism includes a linear actuator, a connecting rod pivotally connected at a first end to the actuator and connected at a second end to the device support;
3. providing a rotator housing assembly, and the assembly includes a mounting plate, an actuator and flexible drive system wherein the flexible drive system comprises a flexible drive connected between a drive pinion and a driven pinion wherein the pinions engage a drive gear and a following gear respectively whereby the drive gear is connected to the angle drive mechanism and the following gear is connected to the processing device;
4. energising the angle drive linear actuator to linearly move the first end of the rod to angularly rotate the device in the device support, in the vertical axis;
5. energising the rotator housing actuator rotates the housing which rotates the device support in the horizontal axis.
To those skilled in the art to which the invention relates, many changes in construction and widely differing embodiments and applications of the invention will suggest themselves without departing from the scope of the invention as defined in the appended claims. The disclosures and the description herein are purely illustrative and are not intended to be in any sense limiting.